Please Hold On While the Train is Moving
by Anna Lane
Summary: Post season 2 finale. Stefan has to leave Elena to go with Klaus.  What will their goodbye be like? Oneshot songfic


**_A/N: So, a Stelena fic, eh? I'm the last person who would have ever thought it likey to happen. I'm very much a Damon girl. But I read these song lyrics to 'Please Hold On While the Train is Moving' by the Old 97's and this story filled up my little head and wouldn't leave. So I've succombed to the story of...well, you'll see. However, fair warning, if you decide look up the song you might not think it goes with the fic. That's because I read the lyrics before I actually heard it, and the lyrics are what inspired me, not really the actual music, you know? So, the real song is a bit faster and less sweet than one might imagine. Uh, one being me. Anyway, behold, my first (and likey only ever) Stefan and Elena fanfic._**

"_Stefan, this is ridiculous, you can't go!"_ Even though there was a lot going on, I still remembered last night perfectly, especially the sound of her voice as she pleaded with me. I had just come from Klaus, and my mouth was still stained with blood from the night before. Elena and Damon were both waiting up for me. I wished I could have just been happy that the two people who meant most to me were safe, but my heart felt like it had barbed wire wrapped around it, and the wire had unfathomable weights hanging from it. It hurt to breathe. _"Then let me go with you!" _She'd demanded when I said I _had _to go. But I had to disappoint her there, too. I couldn't let her see the kind of man Klaus would have me become.

Klaus had just given me a deal: I had one day left to say goodbye and pack, then I was expected to board a train to New York, where we would both get on a plane to Europe, and I would never see my brother or Elena again. I suppose I should have been grateful that I'd been given any time at all, but it was hard to get past that looming deadline. Elena herself had hardly spent much time with me, spending almost the entire time researching possible alternatives, after the initial shock where she'd yelled at me in a panic.

Here she was, standing by the doorway, her face almost blank with shock. I picked up my only suitcase and walked towards her, not knowing what I was going to do, only that I needed to be near her. She looked up at me with such pain, it looked like it had finally set in. "You can't go." She whispered, her voice breaking. I didn't know a person could cry so much. "You can't," she said again, latching onto my arm as if she thought that could hold me to her forever. If only it could.

I dropped my suitcase to cradle her head in my palms. "I don't know how, Elena, but I do know I will find you again one day. We _will _be together again. Just, be patient, please, for me?" I tried to look into her face, but she was sobbing so uncontrollably that she shook, and her eyes were tightly closed. I dipped her head a little to kiss her on the forehead easily.

I looked over her head to Damon, who stood in the shadows, watching silently. I looked at him, and my implication was clear: _look after her._

I picked my suitcase and, after giving Elena one last lingering look, went out the door. In the car, I thought, at least Damon will look after her. Although, I wished Damon did it out of the good in his heart, not because he secretly loved her. Fuck that, mostly I just wished that none of this was happening. But it was, and I knew that if I caused so much as one blip in Klaus' plans, Klaus would do something. Even if he only got to one person before they could…one was enough. If I stayed, and Klaus managed to kill Jeremy before they could stop him, well, Elena would never forgive him. And he'd never forgive himself. As it was, I don't even think Elena will forgive me for leaving her like this. She was so mad when I first had to tell her…

00000000

Elena was still sobbing quietly in that same shell-shocked position ten minutes later. She heard a noise, and looked up. She'd thought she was alone. Damon was there, too, probably to see Stefan off as well. Elena wanted more than anything to be held, and comforted, and tried to make Damon see the blatant need on her face. He just looked at her.

His face twisted, and he seemed disbelieving. "You're not going to let him go like that, are you? To have that be the way he remembers you? One of Klaus' hussy vampire friends will wipe that pitiful memory of you right out of Stefan's head." He turned and walked away.

Elena stared after him a moment before grabbing her coat and racing out of the door.

0000000

He almost thought she would even forgo his farewell, but his heart eased a little when she met him at the train station, her devastated face telling him that she hadn't come because she'd found another way, but that she couldn't leave him like she did.

"I bought a ticket, to be with you." She said, through her tears. He put his arms around her as he waited in line for the train. He absently noticed how good she smelled, but after all he'd been through emotionally, even the mass amounts of human blood he'd been forced to ingest couldn't distract him into losing control right now. He just wanted to hold Elena and never let go.

They both got on the train and handed their tickets over. Stefan individually compelled every person in their train car to find another. They all left, and Stefan and Elena were left alone. "A proper goodbye." She whispered, and Stefan was upon her, kissing and holding her close. She clung to him as if he were her only source of air, of life.

_**Please hold on while the train is moving**_

The train jerked, and started moving forward. The sounds of the engine mixed with the noise of the wind as they starting whirling through it. She peeled off her blouse, never breaking their kiss.

_**Oh well you'd better hold on cause it's really moving**_

They were moving out of the confines of the tunnel as the train built up speed. They were finally both naked, and their bodies were glued together as if their sweat really was an adhesive.

_**And though its night, it's hot**_

They dimmed the lights, and the lights of the passing cities were like blurred fireworks flying by in the windows. Stefan felt Elena's muscles as they rippled against his when she arched into him.

_**And the fingertips know what the brain does not**_

The train made a turn, and Elena landed off balance into his lap. He held her there. Tears streamed down both of their faces, the salty water mixing as they kissed. Her hands trailed over the hard, lean muscles she loved so much, his through her hair, down the smooth skin of her back. He traced each delicate nipple and she moaned, never wanting his hands to let go.

_**Please hold on while the train is moving**_

Stefan flipped her until she was spread over the seat and his eyes were fixed upon her as his hands stroked her flesh. He touched her as he laid his body out over hers, his eyes staring into hers while his fingers stroked, so he could see when she came. She cried out, and actual tears fell. He licked them away before lowering himself to his knees before her.

_**Please hold on cause the train is slowing**_

_**Picking up souls who don't know they're going**_

_**We are one mind**_

_**You know we cannot help but it's the way we decide**_

_**You don't wanna let go while the train is moving**_

The train made a stop-not theirs, so they didn't care. His head dipped between her thighs as he tasted her for the last time. He had to make sure he remembered perfectly. He tried to delay the inevitable, but as he licked, and sucked, and thrust his tongue deep into her she came readily, riding his face. He moved sorrowfully from between her legs, but joy found him once more as he took her mouth with his own and tasted her sweet tongue and lips.

_**Yeah, you tell me that you don't but I know that you love me**_

_**I'm coming down fast so you'd better believe me**_

_**And I stink then I sweat**_

_**And you'll find out if you have not yet**_

Stefan knew Elena felt like this was a betrayal, this leaving her. She thought he was giving up, but that wasn't true. She had been upset with him, but in the end she had always loved him, had come to meet him at the train station. This would be their last night.

_**We have now, we are one**_

_**Set the controls with a higher sun**_

_**Yeah, you're never going home once the train is moving**_

The automatic train compartment doors whooshed open, and Stefan, still kneeling in front of her, compelling them to forget and get lost. Elena was too worked over and too worked up to care much about it. He spread her thighs and settled his own between them. She ached for him to fill her. He did so slowly, both of them savoring the sweet feeling of coming together. He withdrew only a little before slamming back home again, and she cried out in pleasure.

_**I been dead on my bed since Sunday**_

_**I been rolling around on the runway**_

_**And I'm wondering if this thing is going to fly**_

_**I'm gonna take it to the United Nations**_

_**Or to a Rock n' Roll station**_

_**And I know you're never going to leave me for another guy**_

There wasn't any other way, but he would never stop trying to get back to her. It helped to know that she would be cared for, and protected. Damon would see to that. And Elena would wait for him. He knew it with his very soul, they would be together again. It didn't matter how impossible or how in general, they just would. The thought gave him the strength to drive into her deeper, and love her sweeter, and make sure they had this moment.

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**You know, I'm flying out over the ocean**_

_**You know a body's got to stay in motion**_

_**But I'm holding you know and I'm never going to let you go**_

He was thrusting, aiming to please her but finding ecstasy in it as well. He flipped them so that she was sitting atop him. She looked into his eyes as she rode him, hips undulating and her fine muscles clenching only for him. Tears leaked down her face. He held her close and they kept watching each other. She rode him faster, harder, her fingers dug into his shoulders.

_**I been dead on my bed since Sunday**_

_**I been rolling around on the runway**_

_**And I want you now and I wanted to let you know**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**Yeah, I'm a little bit afraid that we're all out of control now**_

_**There's a turn ahead and I think we might roll now**_

_**Is it time, it may be**_

_**Though it seems early to me**_

The train started to slow, and the breaks started to screech. They were colliding into each other collectively, with fast, desperate motions. She cried out as she hit her climax. Stefan lost himself in her, and gave in to the urge present since he first saw her. He bit into her neck, and she panted as the sensations drew out her climax and had her writhing until she was desperate for the overwhelming pleasure to end.

_**Say a prayer to your god**_

_**And its gonna even out to the weak in the heart**_

_**Please hold on while the train is moving**_

_**I said Please hold on while the train is moving**_

_**Please hold on while the train is moving**_

His fangs finally slid from her neck, and his lips moved back to her mouth. She was panting harshly and he drew each of her breaths into his own lungs. He held her tight, so tight she couldn't breath, but she didn't notice as she held on just as tight. The train stopped. "Remember me like this." He whispered to her, and like that he was gone. She looked about the cable car and he wasn't there, nor were his clothes. She got dressed quickly before any other passengers passed her door, but she did not leave as soon as she dressed. She sat on the floor next to their seats and just cried, clutching her stomach. The man who'd collected their tickets found her hours later, and got her on her way back home on a different train. She felt numb as the city lights passed by like fireworks, each blur reminding her of the little jolts she got every time Stefan looked at her, touched her, said her name…She didn't know how he could be gone. The information was in her brain, but she just didn't understand it. Her mind was saying that she would never see him again, but every instinct she possessed, every beat of her heart defied that. She would see him again, hold him again. She knew it as surely as she knew the number of her steps to her parent's graves. She knew it as surely as she knew the smell of rain on cement. She knew it as surely as she knew her heart. They would be together again. They _had _to be. Elena only had to find a way.

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_


End file.
